Pokespecial Camp
by ImaginationFlying
Summary: "This camp is amazingly weird." The dexholders are sent to a camp which will have crazy events and AWKWARDNESS! Main ships: Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest POKESPE CAMP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. PERIOD. IM AWESOME THOUGH!**  
**It was supposed to be released on summer but I just can't hold it in. Blue is girl ._.**  
-= Pokespe Camp =-

A man in a lab coat rose from the stage and then he turned around and faced the audience. "Hello parents and other things! I am Professor Oak! I am here to announce that the Poke Special Camp is now open for kids brave enough *fake cough* I mean it is open for kids wanting to have fun!" Professor Oak said sweating nervously gently tugging on his collar.

"So who wants to send their kids to the camp?" Professor Oak asked scanning the crowd for people who will volunteer their kids. Then he opened his mouth to say something else, "Your kids will stay in camp for the rest of the summer."

Then a bunch of parents and chaperones raised their hands and Professor Oak clapped, "Thank you!" It was obviously because he said they won't be taking care of their kids for a while.

- Next Day -

Professor Oak once again rose but this time on the ship wearing summer attire while being filmed by a bunch of camera men. "The reason I am recording this is to see who had the guts to be in the most DANGEROUS camp in the whole region!"

The cameramen then turned the camera to the now official members of Pokespe Camp!

Professor: Here comes Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Lance and Misty from the Kanto Region!

Yellow: H-hello! I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde! J-just call me Y-yellow! Uncle Wilton says this will boost my self-confidence and well um survival skills and bravery so I tagged along!

Red: Yo guys! I'm Red Fuschian! This sounds pretty fun so I came!

Blue: Oh my! I wonder how many pairs I will make this time! *evil smile* Hey sweeties I'm Blue Azulette! I LOVE EVERYONE!

Green: Annoying woman.. Greetings. I am Green Oak.

Lance: Hello. I'm Lance the Dragon Master of Kanto. I am here to find the love of my life. And to train.

Misty: Hi there! I'm Misty and just here to impress Red and be friends with everybody!

Professor: Enough of that! Moving on to JOHTO with Crystal, Gold, Silver and LYRAAA!

Crystal: I'm here to practice capturing. I'm Crystal.

Gold: She's too serious *snickers* Yo! I'm Gold!

Silver: My name is Silver.

Lyra: Isn't Gold adorable? Ohhh coochee coo!

Professor: Not too much joy from there but next is Hoenn with Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire!

Ruby: I love dresses! Oh yes there are so many bodies to make clothes of! I'm Ruby!

Emerald: I'm here to help Crystal out! I'm Emerald!

Sapphire: I'm here to find someone like who understands me for who I am! And to hurt the priss-priss girl! I'm Sapphire!

Professor Oak: AND SINNOH AND UNOVA! PLATINA, DIAMOND, PEARL, BLACK, WHITE, CHEREN ANNNDDDD BIANCA!

Platina: *bows* I am Platina of the rich family Berlitz.

Diamond and Pearl: We're Dia and Pearl! We do manzai!

Black: I'M HERE TO DEFEAT YOU RED AND GOLDDDD!

White: I'm here with my assistant Black to practice talent! Call BW Agency! I'm White!

Cheren: Bianca is kind of stupid forgive her. I'm Cheren.

Bianca: YEYYY! I'm BIANCA!

Professor: Stay tuned for the start of the first campfire later in the night!

-

**Hope you guys liked it! Follow, review and favorite this and me to be updated! There will be INTENSE STUFF IN HERE. Hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

-= Pokespe Camp Chapter 1 =-

Professor Oak once again rose from his stage and the lights shone on him. He then held his microphone tightly and started talking, "The first part of the Pokespe Camp! Watch and enjoy folks!" He said as he scooted away to reveal a large HD TV screen.

Bill, the assistant camp leader took Oak's place for the time being. Because he said that he would be paid.

- Night -

Now is the start of the first campfire. Since it's the camp's (stupid) tradition everyone is supposed to explain what happened in their lives that day.

Yellow: Oh that's kind of nice! We might learn lessons!

Red: Pfft. I don't need to do that!

Blue: Eeee! I'll be talking ALL about my shippings! Hehe *wink* *wink*

Green: You're so pesky!

_Explanations:_

_Yellow: I just went_ fishing_ with my Uncle Wilton and I watched TV and my uncle suggested me to get here._

_Red: My mom said me and Green should test who's better cause our rivalry is bugging off Pallet Town._

_Blue: I was pairing my friends and wrote it all here on my special blue notebook! *brings out blue notebook*_

_Green: I ate breakfast and arrived here. *sips on a cola like a bawss*_

-  
The were to camping sides. One is for the girls and one is for the boys. Past camp leaders separated them to avoid… perverted situations and scenes but anyway let's go back to the story!

There are 6 tents for each side and in the middle of the whole camp is the campfire.

Yellow and Blue are "tentmates" (basically just like room mates) Crystal and Lyra, Bianca and Sapphire, White, Platina and Misty are tentmates. And ooo! An additional girl! It's… Silver?!

"I'm a boy Arceus damnit!" Silver shouted at Bill. Bill turned around apologized and took Silver to the boy's side.

The girls all came to Blue and Yellow's tent for a big discussion Blue announced. "So", Blue started. The girls, all eager to see what the discussion is about all moved closer to Blue to hear closely. "Do you have crushes?" Blue finished. All the girls sweatdropped and started hitting Blue while their faces are hot red.

Speaking of red…

- Boys' Side -

So the tentmates here are…

Red and Gold

Lance and Green

Silver and Ruby

Emerald, Diamond and Pearl

and…

Black and Cheren.

Gold was planning… perverted missions while Red was stopping him and saying they might get kicked out. Lance and Green were silent for they were BOSSES. Silver and Ruby look/act so feminine, the audience just can't stop questioning Oak why they're in the boys' camp side. Emerald was getting pissed off of the manzai of Dia and Pearl, especially when some are about shortness, and Black and Cheren were studying about pokemon.

- Audience -

A lot were watching the Poke Camp show. Over 500 people.

Man 1 : Silver and Ruby look so cute!

Man 2: No way! White and Blue look WAYYY hotter!

Woman 1: Sometimes I think Sapphire and Bianca are abnormal and weird!

Woman 78: Agreed!

Man 43: SHUT UP!

- Morning -

Yellow yawned, she got off her yellow sleeping bag and went outside the tent quietly, avoiding to wake up anyone. She got her sketchpad out and draws her childhood friend, Her Ratata which she left at home to avoid injuries.

She waited for the sun to rise. She always waits for it to rise at Viridian. She started drawing the scenery next and didn't notice the black-haired boy looking at her sketchpad. "Eep!" She shrieked, and dropped her sketchpad. The boy just grabbed her sketchpad from the ground and smiled at her, "Here, be careful next time. My name's Red" Red said handing her her sketchpad. "These are pretty good drawings!"

Yellow blushed and bowed to show thanks and rushed back inside the tent. Wait. Question is.. Why is Red in the girl's campsite?

Gold.

**Sorry for not updating! I'll be update every week or everyday cause there is no more school! :DD Feel free to suggest ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **  
**And yes I know that this doesn't look like it is a camp at all. And if you don't like it please leave, I can't bare to see hate. Suggest ideas and what people would do in a camp. Or I'll just delete the story and make a new one. Besides, this is a crazy camp. Anything could happen. ANYTHING. AND SORRY IT'S LATE.**

**Blue: Ahhhh. Admin-chan is so late! Irresponsible! Irresponsible!**

**Me: SHUT UP BLUE.** **I AM RESPONSIBLE.**

-= Pokespe Camp Chapter 2 =-

Professor Oak smirks and looks at the screen featuring almost all of the boys in the girls' campsite. Gold is a perverted idiot. You can see why his mom sent him to the camp. It's summer for goodness sake! Girls in swimsuits at the beach!

Gold and Silver went inside the tent of Crystal and Lyra. Gold secretly gets Crystal and Lyra's clothes out of their bags and stuffs it in his. Silver looked like he's been splashed with red paint because of his extreme blushes. Gold then sneezed at the worst time and Crystal and Lyra awaken. They were shocked.

Their clothes spilled everywhere on the tent floor. Crystal and Lyra's faces were bright red. Angry, they stood up. Gold was speaking seductively but there was no effect. Crystal and Lyra did a "Mega Kick" on the two boys and quickly ran out to call the camp counselors.

- White, Platina and Misty's tent -

3 sleeping soundly, Misty then heard a slight tweak and ruffle. Disturbed she rubbed her eyes and rose from her bed. Red, Diamond, Pearl and Black were getting their clothes. Blame it on Gold. Red's face was well.. red, and so were the three others'. Misty karate chopped Red while saying a gentle "Sorry" and White and Platina screamed in embarrassment.

- Sapphire and Bianca's tent -  
Sapphire and her senses started doing their work and while her eyes are still closed, she kicked whoever was in front of her. She opened her eyes, stood up and saw Ruby with a notebook and a tape measure. Sapphire turned red and chased Ruby out the tent. Cheren was reading a book called, "Being Perverted" provided by Gold, obviously. He was disgusted but also slightly interested. Bianca then woke up and started asking stupid questions and Cheren ran out the tent because he can't take it anymore.

- Yellow and Blue's tent -

Unfortunately, Blue was the only one inside the tent. Yellow was outside drawing. Every boy was in her tent. Gold was planning to do something evil. Blue woke up just in the nick of time and shrieked. Yellow ran as fast as she could and shielded Blue, "Please leave the girls' campsite!" Yellow begged. But Gold ignored her pleas and started getting closer. Both the girls hugged each other and the boys got kicked by the counselors. HARD.

- Middle Campsite -

"THEY STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

"I HAD TO KARATE CHOP RED!"

Green was the only one who did not join Gold's stupid plan. Every girl was complaining and screaming. Except for Yellow that is.

She was keeping calm.

Let me rephrase that. "She was trying to keep calm."


End file.
